


Confessions

by FanficCentral30



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficCentral30/pseuds/FanficCentral30
Summary: This fanfic is for a contest Entry.  Sans wants to tell his brother how he feels, but finds difficulty telling him. After all, why try touching a star you can't reach?





	Confessions

A red scarf blew against the wind, a scent of sweet orange perfumed the airways, with Sans staring and sweating as he saw the beautiful star walk by him, everything from the tip of his boots, to the snug sweater that covered his ecto body had his stomach churning in butterflies. “You are so beautiful....” Sans reached out his hand to touch the close skeleton, as he turned around slightly, giving Sans a gentle, warm, smile. The tall skeleton had his arms spread apart, waiting for Sans to give him a hug. “COME HERE, BROTHER!” With that, Sans ran towards the tall Skeleton, stretching out his arms as he was about to press his body to the tall one. 

“I love you, Papyrus!” 

Sans opened up his eye-socket, pushing himself up from the mattress, sweat covering his body. “Hah, j-just....just a dream. Hehe, at least it wasn’t another..” Sans shook his head flipping off the covers and dangling his feet off from the bed. His nasal cavity sniffed the aroma of bacon, eggs, and delicious food being cooked in the kitchen downstairs. 

“SANS, GET UP LAZY BONES AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!” 

Sans shifted through his mounds of clothing in the floor, trying to find some decent pants and shirt that wasn’t stained. He pulled out a white t-shirt and a pair of his black long shorts with the white stripe on the sides, slipping the garments on. He quickly teleported to the kitchen dining area, taking his usual seat. Papyrus walked out of the kitchen with a huge plate of eggs, bacon, toast, ham, setting it down in front of Sans, pour him a glass of orange juice. 

“BROTHER, I’M GLAD YOU MADE IT IN TIME FOR MY DELCIOUS FEAST, COMPLIMENTS OF THE MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS, OF COURSE!” 

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything in the world, bro.” 

“Nyeh, heh, heh.” 

Papyrus briefly walked out of the dining room, gathering his own plate of food filled with nutrious choices and returning back to the dining table, taking his seat at the head of the table. Sans could not cast his eye-socket away from Papyrus, seeing that he had grown two inches taller than the previous days he had seen him. He’s gaze drifted to his brother’s ulna, watching carefully as Papyrus took his glass of milk, drinking down the contents. 

“Heh, you’re getting taller, bro.” 

“NATURALLY, BROTHER. WITH A GOOD NUTRIOUS MEAL AND A GREAT EXERCISE REGIMEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM ASPIRING TO BE GREAT AT EVERYTHING.” 

“You’re the coolest, bro. But any taller and you’re branch out into orbit.”  
“WHY YES I....WAIT....,” Papyrus gritted his teeth a bit, annoyed at the pun,” UGH SAAAANS!” 

Sans couldn’t help but chuckle, dodging a swat from Papyrus hands. “Come on, bro. You know you liked that one.” Papyrus huffed, a faint flush or orange across his cheeks. He looked at his watch, gasping at the time it displayed. “OMG, SANS. WE’RE GONNA BE LATE!!” 

“Late for what, bro?” Sans had gather some more eggs on his forks, munching on the delicious contents, taking a bite on his toast slurping it all down with his orange juice. “WE HAVE SENTRY DUTY TODAY! “ 

“But we just started that yesterday, didn’t we? We don’t gotta go today!” 

“OF COURSE WE HAVE TO GO TO OUR STATIONS. WE WERE HIRED BY THE COOLEST CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD. AND SHE WILL BE UNPLEASED IF WE SKIP OUT OF OUR DUTIES. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOT DISAPPOINT HER AND I WON’T LET MY LAZYBONES BROTHER BOONDOGGLE AROUND IT!” 

“Haha..okay, bro. But first, why don’t you save up all that peppery energy for breakfast?! You gotta milk those healthy bones.” 

“......I HATE YOU, SANS.” 

“I loaf you, bro.” 

Papyrus screamed into his hands but relinquished and sat down next to Sans, eating his breakfast. Sans watched as Papyrus ate, his eye sockets half lidded with a warm smile plastered all over his face. 

“I really love you bro. I wish i have the guts to tell that to you.” 

\--

Sans was at his sentry station, having his hands leaned up against his head, using a small sharp bone to carve out hearts around a small carving head shot of his brother, Papyrus. A set of rushed steps sloshed through the snow, growing louder by the second as Sans peered into the fluff, spotting a form of red boots coming his way. He quickly threw away the small sharp bone and placed his arms on top of his carving artwork, giving Papyrus a grin as he slide in front of his station. 

“SANS! HAVE YOU SPOTTED A HUMAN AT ALL TODAY?” 

“Nah, bro! It’s been dead silent this whole time.” 

“I AM GOING TO IGNORE THAT INANE PUN AND SUGGEST YOU PUT UP A SIGN IN CASE THE HUMAN ARRIVES. WE MUST FUFILL OUR DUTIES FOR OUR NEIGHBORS IN TOWN!” 

“Heh, you wanna me ditch this station? Highly unlike you, bro.” 

“IT IS IRATTIONAL, BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SEE TO IT THAT EVERYONE IN TOWN HAS THE UPMOST HELP FROM OUR SERVICES. NOW, HURRY UP. WE CAN’T WASTE ANOTHER SECOND.” 

“Alright, bro. Just give me a second.” Sans took out a large sign with his handwriting on it and hanged it in front of the sentry station, which read: “Human, sorry I’m not in right now, out to brunch. Will be back shortly.” 

Papyrus was halfway away from the sentry post when he looked back, Sans slowly walking through the snow. “SANS, PICK UP THE PACE, YOU LAZYBONES!” 

“i can’t bro, gravity is getting heavy and so is this snow.” Sans teetered down to his knees before flopping face first into the snow. Papyrus ran back and huffed a bit, shaking his head. 

“DEAR BROTHER! WHAT WILL YOU DO WITHOUT A COOL BROTHER LIKE ME TO GUIDE YOU?!” 

Papyrus gently picked up Sans off from the snow floor, carrying him as Sans wrapped his arms around him. “You are the coolest ever, bro.” Sans found himself difting off to sleep, nuzzling his chin on Papyrus’ shoulder. 

I love you, precious.

\--

Papyrus had arrived in the center of town, with Sans sleeping happily on his shoulder. Papyrus stood shortly in front of the decorated tree, tapping on Sans shoulder. “WAKE UP, BROTHER. WE ARE HERE!” 

“mHMM...f-five..more..min...mmmm,” Sans grumbled, feeling nothing but warmth. Papyrus twitched a bit, gently holding Sans by his arms and promptly dropping him on the snow. Sans landed with a thud, rubbing his cranium. “That was pretty rude awakening, bro.” Papyrus merely shook his head again, helping Sans up to his feet. “COME BROTHER! OUR NEIGHBORS NEED OUR HELP.” 

Papyrus ran up to the children of Snowdin, helping monster kid get his kite back from a tree at the very top of the branches. Sans chuckled a bit, watching every move he made, a small blue blush forming across his cheeks. “He’s so strong. So cool and he’s growing so much more handsome and beautiful every day. Everyone loves him including .....me. Bro, I wish I had the courage to tell you.” 

Papyrus leaped down, skillfully landing perfectly on the snow, handing Monster Kid his kite, which squeaked in delight, holding it in his mouth. Sans helped a bear monster carry some logs, placing them on the side of the building that belong to Grillby’s. Sans quickly glanced at the small shop as Papyrus was up on the roof, cleaning out the snow gutter and hammering some roof titles with a large bone, Mrs. Milly’s smile widening. “Thank you, honey. That’s mighty nice of ya. I’ve been tryin’ to fix that gutter since last week.” “YOU’RE QUITE WELCOME, MRS. MILLY. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM MORE THAN HAPPY TO ASSIST WITH THIS TASK AS A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD.” Sans chuckled once more, finding himself looking at Papyrus more often than he should, while shoveling some snow for an elderly monster resident, who smile at him gleefully. He was now helping Ms. Bunnin by adjusting her leash to her brother, with Ms. Bunnin giving Papyrus a flirty thank you wink to him back. 

Sans glared at Ms. Bunnin with blank eye sockets, sweat pooling down his cranium a bit. The nerve of her flirting with Papyrus was preposterous and also unwarranted. She had a reputation for breaking men hearts, due to her curves, beautiful face and other features that most men would find desirable. Papyrus never looked into those qualities, though be it, his brother knew what was considered attractive. But, Papyrus always saw the good quality in everyone that it was that aspect that Papyrus was more inclined too. He needed someone who was more than just a pretty face. Currently, Papyrus was not interested in anyone, or so Sans merely assumed. Still, he wouldn’t’ allow Papyrus heart to be dashed, if he could help even. 

Even, If I’m not allowed to have him.

That brief though grazed his mind, his smile shortening a bit. Papyrus deserved the best and Sans will always try to give it to him. Papyrus lifted up some logs, placing them by their home just as he dusted himself off a bit of snow in his pants. “COME ON, SANS. WE NEED TO PAINT THE LIBRARY! IT’S MUST SHINE AS THE TOWN’S EDUCATIONAL NURIUSHMENT THAT IT HAS PROUDLY DEPLAYED ITSELF AS.” 

“Can’t we take a lunch break first, bro?” 

“WELL TAKE A BREAK AFTER WE ARE DONE PAINTING! NOW, LET’S GO SANS.” 

“Heh, whatever you say, bro.” Sans sighed in tiredness but went along with Papyrus, the both of them starting to cover each side of the building with an even coat of paint. Papyrus brush along the taller edges of the building while Sans covered the lower end, the both working together in unison, much to the delight of the librarians. Both skelebrothers put the final coat of paint around the building, with Papyrus cleaning the glass to a perfect shine. 

“THERE YOU GO, MADAM. ANOTHER GLORIOUS PAINT JOB BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND HIS BROTHER, SANS.” 

“Thank you boys so much. This means alot to the community.” The Librarian chuckled as Papyrus beamed proudly with a slight color of orange gracing across his cheeks. Sans grin widen as seeing how happy Papyrus was of his accomplishments. That made Sans happy seeing Papyrus cheerful over any praise he gotten, even if it was shared praise. 

“WELL BROTHER. I DO BELIEVE WE DESERVE A NICE LUNCH, NONETHELESS OF MY WORLD FAMOUS SPAGETTI.” 

“Lead the way bro.” 

Both Sans and Papyrus started to trek along their usual route towards their home when both heard shouts of anxiety and Panic, followed by a scream. 

The townsfolk quickly ran toward the edge of the town, past the ice wolf as a young mouse monster tripped over the edge, falling into the river. 

“Help! SOMEONE HELP ME..GURRKS!” The heavy clothing of the mouse monster was dragging her to the bottom of the river. Papyrus and Sans ran to the commotion, seeing the scene. Papyrus immediately took off his scarf and gloves, tossing them to Ms. Bunnin. “TAKE CARE OF THESE FOR ME. COME ON SANS!” With that, Papyrus leaped down head first into the ice river, diving down deep as he grabbed the young mouse monster that was struggling to stay afloat, rising back up to the surface of the water, holding the child as high as he could above his head, feeling the painful cold on his bones that stabbed him like a 1000 knives. “SANS!!!!” 

“I can’t believe he did that. He’s so brave.” 

“Oh Thank goodness he got the child.” 

“Sans did you see...” Sans was no longer at the top of the hill but instead he had jumped down into the river bank, running as fast as he could, trying to keep up with Papyrus as the current rapidly carried him away from the creek. The child clung for dear life as Papyrus tried with all his might to swim near to the shore. The both of them hit a nearby fallen tree trunk, with Papyrus holding onto the tree trunk for as much as his body could muster. Sans finally reached to the both of them, climbing up the tree trunk and grabbed Papyrus phalanges. “I got you bro.” “NYEH...H-HURRY...THE CHILD IS FREEZING.!” The child wasn’t the only one as Papyrus bones rattled, along with his teeth. Sans mustered up his strength, slowly pulling Papyrus up to the tree trunk along with the kid. Papyrus cradled the child as best as he could, while shivering, feeling exhausted. Sans immediately wrapped his arms around Papyrus, teleporting them both back into the center of Snowdin. The Residents quickly ran from the edge back to the center about seeing the flash of blue lighting up the area. Cheers rang out as the child sat up, clutching into Papyrus happily. 

“T-Thank you, mister. You saved my life.” 

“A-ANY....T-TIME...K-KID.” Papyrus was slouched low, breathing heavily, his bones shivering all over, sweating profusely. Sans gently took the kid and gave them to their parents, smiling as the parents hugged their young child, taking them home. Everyone patted Papyrus back, giving him praise and some telling him that the next beer is on him. Ms. Bunnin smiled, gently giving Papyrus his gloves and red scarf back along with a small kiss on his forehead. “You were very brave, Papyrus. That child wouldn’t have been alive without your help. How about I treat you to dinner tomorrow night at Grillby’s? It’ll be my treat for the best hero in Snowdin. I’ll see you at 8:00pm, sugar.” With a wink, Ms. Bunnin walked towards her home leaving only Sans and Papyrus to themselves. Sans would have sent her a death glare if it wasn’t for the fact that Papyrus kept shivering, his teeth rattling severely. 

“S-SANS...I-I...” Sans placed a phanlange on Papyrus teeth, gently carrying him towards their house. “You did great bro. That was the coolest thing I have ever saw. You were so brave. I expected nothing less from the Great Papyrus. Let’s get those bones warmed up.” 

\--  
Sans drew a warm bubble bath for Papyrus, making sure the bath tub was filled to the brim. He then discreetly took off Papyrus battle body armor, looking away with a small flush as he stripped off Papyrus pants with any other accessories he was hold on him. Closing his eye-sockets, he helped Papyrus into the tub, a blissful sigh of relief and warmth cradled the taller skeleton’s bones. Sans picked up the soaking wet clothing, having already put new warm pajamas for Papyrus on top of the toilet. 

“I’m gonna put these away, bro. Just call me if you need me.” 

“T-THANK YOU S-SANS!” 

Sans teleported out of the bathroom and into the laundry room, putting all the wet clothes into the washer. He was careful not to put the scarf or gloves in the washer. Those article of clothing were to be well cared for since they were a gift especially made for Papyrus, handcrafted by Sans own rusty bones. Sans was unfolded the scarf when a piece of parchment floated down the floor. Sans picked up the parchment, which had Ms. Bunnin’s phone number scribbled on it, along with many heart drawings. Sans had half a mind to burn this piece of parchment right then and there with his magic, but, resisted the urge. This parchment was meant for Papyrus and it was within his rights to have the chance to go out on a date, even if Sans disapproved of the person who is interested in Papyrus. Though Sans highly doubted that Ms. Bunnin’s interest was in genuine spirits. After all, that reputation of breaking men’s hearts is one that wasn’t taken lightly. 

“What’s the use? He deserves better. Much better than anyone in Snowdin, definitely a better match than Ms. Bunnin. Hell...he deserves better than....me.....for he is the greatest man I know. Why can’t I tell you how much I love you, bro? Why?” 

Sans wiped away tears from his eye-sockets as he gathered the folded scarf and gloves, heading towards the kitchen.  
\---  
Pots and pans along with steam filled the kitchen area as Sans prepared a delicious meal for Papyrus. Along with all the excitement that the rescue had brought among the two of them, lunch was completely looked over and Papyrus would have been hungry by now. Sans drained the spaghetti into the sink, concentrating on the sauce, adding spices, a few slices of butter and a sugar cube to dull out the bitterness of the taste. He doesn’t make spaghetti dishes often, but after what Papyrus had done this afternoon, Sans was gonna make him the best spaghetti meal that he could. Steps creaked from the second floor, announcing to Sans that Papyrus was out of the tube and walking around freely. 

“Food will be ready in a few minutes,” Sans yelled out, checking on the garlic bread he had heated up in the oven. It was getting light brown, but not warmed enough yet to Papyrus standards. He liked them crispy. Sans could hear footsteps coming down the stairs followed by the sound of a body plopping on the sofa. He placed two plates on a tray, piling on the spaghetti along some cut-up salad, finally placing the now crispy pieces of garlic bread, sprinkling in some cheese on top for the finish. Sans paused, looking at the prepared feast, his mind reeling back to the events earlier of the day. He saw Papyrus take off his scarf and gloves, then diving down into the river bank to save the small mouse child monster. He could at any time stop Papyrus but using his magic to make his soul turned blue, but Papyrus wouldn’t have like that. Not when a life was in the line. So, he followed him, jumping off after him. Why wouldn’t he? He would do anything for his brother. That was his family, his best friend, his.....soul-mate. That last title had Sans looking down a bit. Soul-mate. Such a precious word that meant two people belonging to one another. Sans didn’t know if Papyrus felt that way about him. Nor, if Sans was good enough to be Papyrus soul-mate. 

He shook his head, his cheeks flaring a slight blue color as he carried the tray’s of food to the dining area. He gently placed Papyrus’ dish on the seat to the right, while Sans plate was facing the head of the table. “Alright Papy, you're feast is served.....” Sans eye-sockets dimmed black as he saw Papyrus laying down on the sofa, having his eye-sockets shut, blissfully sleeping soundly. Sweat build up as Sans walked toward Papyrus, seeing his chest rise up and down, wearing some orange pajamas with fluffy bunnies all around them. Sans placed a single phalange on Papyrus, gently touching the smooth cheek bone. “You’re so beautiful, bro and perfect. You’re my world,” he whispered, a warm smile spread across his cheeks. He loved the sound Papyrus was making, moaning out a soft “nyeh” as he slept. Sans looked around, his bones rattling a bit of the idea that was forming in his head. “S-Should I? Look at that sweet face. Papy! F-Forgive me!” 

Sans carefully climbed on top of Papyrus, gently pressing his body on top of his, sweat building up but he couldn’t stop now. He gently placed two hands against Papyrus face, leering his face closer until his nasal cavity gently touched Papyrus’. “I love you,” he whispered in an hopefully inaudible sound as he pressed his teeth to Papyrus in a sweet kiss. His face lit up in a full blue color, as he savored the kiss, his bones rattling, gently rubbing circles on Papyrus’ cheek bones. 

“I am trash. Complete trash. I’m smooching him. Please Papyrus, forgive me. You are precious and pure. B-But, I love you. I love you so much. Forgive me. You deserve someone who isn’t trash. You deserve the best. Please forgive me. I c-can’t pull away.” 

Papyrus softly snored up a gentle ‘nyeh’, his chest rising a bit. Sans kept his position, gently giving him another kiss, his hand dropping down to rub Papyrus shoulder. “Mmmm..you’re so sweet and you smell like orange cream. I love you, Papy. I love you. I just wanna stay here just like dis forever if I can.” Sans felt his hand travel underneath Papyrus shirt, touching the delicate rib bones in which Sans eye-sockets widen, immediately withdrawing his hand away, quietly getting up and off from Papyrus, heavily breathing as Papyrus kept on sleeping. He swore he felt a slight pressure in his lower back, but it wasn’t painful but rather pleasant. Still, tears started to form in the corner of the eye-sockets as Sans walked away from Papyrus, scribbling a note on the table, teleporting himself out of the room. 

\--  
Papyrus rose himself off from the bed, rubbing his eye-sockets gently. He glanced around the room, seeing if Sans was anywhere in site. “SANS, BROTHER?!!” Nothing but silence greeted him and the sounds of their pet dog chewing on one of Papyrus’ bone attacks. Papyrus eyes focused on a covered plate along with a note sticking out, in which he walked towards the dining room table, picking up the parchment paper. 

“Hey bro. I’ve gone for a walk for a bit. I just gotta think about some things. I made spaghetti for ya and I hope your bones are nice and rested. I might stop by Grillby’s tonight so don’t wait up for me. Oh, I forgot. Ms. Bunnin gave you her telephone number for your date with her tonight. You got this bro. You are the best bro ever and I only want happiness from ya. Whoops, I tattled to long. Anyways, s-see ya...bro. 

-Sans”

Papyrus glanced on the parchment paper that held Ms. Bunnin’s phone number, taking another look at the note that Sans had written, noticing a tear stain on the piece of parchment. Papyrus then grabbed the telephone dialing the number. “MS. BUNNIN?”  
\--  
Sans glided his feet inside the water, watching small feet swimming around them. Echo flowers surrounded him, the peaceful scenery calming him down a bit. He always felt relaxed and blissful in waterfall, besides being in Grillby’s. He wiped away a few more tears. What was he thinking? How could he be one to consider being a match for Papyrus? Was it just a cruel dream that continues to haunt him? Sans touched his skelelips, still feeling the warmth of Papyrus’ on him. 

“I’m so gross. He deserves better.” 

“WHO SAYS I DESERVE BETTER, SANS?” 

Sans nearly had a heart attack as he swiftly turned around, seeing Papyrus standing in front of him, a warm smile greeting him. “Hey, P-Papy!” Sans once again turned his face away from Papyrus, to embarrassed and not wanting him to see his tear stained cheeks.  
“D-Did you enjoy your meal, bro?” 

“YES SANS. IT WAS DELICIOUS!” Papyrus sat next to Sans, taking off his boots and dipping his own feet in the water. “THANK YOU, BROTHER!” Sans looked down into the water, not daring to look up at Papyrus, a tear threatening to fall. “D-Did you enjoy your date with Ms. Bunnin?” 

“I NEVER WENT OUT WITH HER!” 

“W-What..b-but why bro?” 

“SHE’S NOT FOR ME, SANS. SHE IS KIND, BROTHER, BUT...SHE’S NOT THE ONE I WANT TO BE WITH ME!” 

Sans smiled a bit, but his smile turned into a frown, splashing the water. “You deserve the best, bro.” 

“SAYS WHO, SANS? DON’T I GET TO SAY WHO I WANT TO BE WITH?” 

“Of course, bro. It’s just...” Sans couldn’t get another word out, his heart beating too fast with tears now shedding down his face. Papyrus smiled, gently cupping Sans face and turning it towards his direction, wiping away the tears. “DON’T CRY, BROTHER. YOU’VE ALWAYS TOLD ME THAT WHEN IT COMES TO LOVE, ALWAYS CHOOSE THE ONE THAT WILL BE THE VERY BEST FOR YOU, THAT WILL LOVE YOU UNCONDITIONALLY AND SUPPORT YOU. GIVE YOU EVERYTHING THEY CAN, SHARING THEIR SECRETS AND DREAMS TOGETHER. ONE THAT WILL BE THERE FOR YOU. MY DEAR BROTHER, SANS, THE REASON I HAVEN’T PICKED ANYONE IS BECAUSE I ALREADY HAVE THAT PERSON I LOVE SO MUCH IN MY LIFE. I CHOSE HIM ABOVE EVERYONE ELSE IN MY LIFE AND THE PERSON I WANT TO BE MY PARTNER IN LIFE, IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME.” 

Sans eye-sockets were wide open as Papyrus leaned forward, pressing his teeth gently, giving Sans a sweet kiss. Sans for his part couldn’t help himself but allow the tears to flow, wrapping his arms around Papyrus, not ever wanting to pull away, his heart beating so much, leaping a few circles. “B-Bro...how...why...B-But I n-never,” Sans was hushed by Papyrus as he placed a single digit on his teeth, gently pressing his naval cavity into Sans. “I’VE KNOWN FOR A WHILE, SANS. IT WAS OBVIOUS AT TIMES. SOMETIMES, YOU HID IT WELL FROM ME. BUT, I’VE KNOWN HOW YOU FELT ABOUT ME FOR A WHILE, SANS. I’M NOT NAIVE TO HAVE NOT FIGURED IT OUT. I KNOW YOU TOO WELL, BROTHER. BESIDES,” Papyrus blushed a bit, looking at Sans eye-sockets, “I WASN’T FULLY ASLEEP WHEN YOU KISSED ME.” Sans face colored in a deep shade of blue as he recalled kissing Papyrus, not noticing that Papyrus had opened up an eye-socket, nor seeing that he had wrapped an arm around him, rubbing his lower back. 

“Heh, you enjoyed that then?” Papyrus nodded, giving Sans another kiss. “YOU’RE MY MATCH, SANS. WILL YOU BE MY BROFRIEND?” Sans laughed heartily at the pun, but quickly wrapped his arms around Papyrus, nuzzling into him. “Nothin’ would make me happier, bro. I love you!” “I LOVE YOU TOO SANS!” 

The new pair leaned against the other, entwining both hands together, exchanging kisses and sweet words between each other, finally happy to have been matched together and one that won’t be broken for a long time.


End file.
